Drywalling requires putting tape on all the joints. There are different methods that have been used over the years. One consists in applying wet plaster over the joints and then pressing a dry paper ribbon over and removing excess plaster with a trowel. Another technique involves getting the tape saturated with wet plaster so that it can be applied over the joints in a single operation. Both methods are rather tedious and can be quite messy. There is a need for a better way to do this job.